


Team Voltron mini-misadventures

by FairyTailMember01



Series: Klance fusion universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Paladin Matt Holt, Comedy, Established Relationship, Keith and Lance are a fusion, M/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailMember01/pseuds/FairyTailMember01
Summary: Have you wondered what the team does when they aren't fighting the Galra empire? Come and see the wacky messes they get into in their down time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing 10 episodes of this in between seasons of the series. Like rwby chibi wich this is based off.
> 
> The characters animated in 2D not 3D, drawn in a chibi style. There will be no dialouge in this. They will speak in squeaks as this is seen through the eyes of Allura's space mice.

_A cartoony version of the Voltron theme can be heard as the fat mouse pushes a wheel barrel of multy colored letters but he tripped spilling the letters, but where quickly picked by the other mice and made the tittle. Team Voltron Mini-Misadventures._

* * *

 

Pidge is in her room typing in her computer, Hunk appeared behind her and touched one of her gadgets. The green paladin turn her head around to see no one was there, she shrugs it off and goes back to typing.

Hunk poked another gadget and again Pidge felt it and again there was nothing. She could feel a red vain starting to grow. But Desides to again ignore it.

Hunk was going to poke another invention but Pidge saw him this time. A small flame ignited above her head and started to chase him around the corridor.

* * *

 

_Transition: purple stars cover the screen making the screen completely purple, Shiro falls from above and land on a one knee position, he gets up, gives a military salute and walks away to the left and the stars shrink._

* * *

 

Shiro is walking calmly through the castle when he hears someone scream. He rushes to the kitchen to see that Hunk couldn't reach a shelf. The leader gives a thumbs up and gets the altean cookie jar for Hunk.

He hears another scream to find Pidge accidentally dropped a wrench into thr air bent and couldn't reach it. The black paladin gives a slightly tired thumbs up and grabs it. He hears another screams.

He goes down to the sleep chamber room to see Matt frustrated with the controls of one of the pods to clean it. The japanese man gives a bit more tired thums up and helps fix it.

He was about to enter his room when he hears yet another scream. He finds Klance in the training room overpowered by two gladiators. The leader easily beats them.

He was about to enter his room but pases out. The four paladins walk in to see their tired leader. They repay the favors he did for them by carrying him to his bed. The four give him a thumbs up and leave quietly for him to sleep.

* * *

 

_Transition: Magenta flower petals make the screen a pinkish magenta. In a flash of blue light Allura teleported in wearing her princess dress. She gives the camera a wink and teleports away and the flower petals are blown away._

* * *

 

Allura wearing her space suits is in the ship control room. She was about to turn on the ship but the crystal above ran out of energy like a lightbulb. She grunts angrily and open a hatch from one of the control panels to tinker with the wires. 

She turns her head to see the crystal still inactive. She does it again only for the alarms and the red lights to blare at full volume. She screams and covers her ears. She touched the wires again and the alarms and red light stopped.

She let's out a relieved sigh only to see the automatic door opening and closing rapidly. Tired and frustrated she toys with the wires again only to get electrocuted leaving her burnt like toast.

* * *

 

_Transition: A red V zooms in making the screen a red ruby color. Red shows her face and blasts it with the laser in her mouth._

* * *

 

klance is outside and throw a stick. Red boosted away to catch it. She brought the stick back and Klance tossed it again. This time she brought a dizzy arusian in her mouth. Klance let out a scared scream. With an angry look in his face he points to the ground and Red let's the tiny guy go. The purple boy walks up to her and pets her lower jaw.

* * *

 

_End credits: the mice are sitting in cinema chair holding miniature popcorn and soda wearing 3D glasses as they see the end credits roll._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do the same thing they are doing with rwby chibi. When a volume is finished they do a season of chibi. I want to do the same with my fic.

_A cartoony version of the Voltron theme can be heard as the fat mouse pushes a wheel barrel of multy colored letters but he tripped spilling the letters, but where quickly picked by the other mice and made the tittle. Team Voltron Mini-Misadventures_.

* * *

 

Outside on the arusian surfance _t_ he five paladins in armor fall on the ground injured. Myzax in monster form is about to stomp them but an arusian with a sword comes to their rescue.

The monster laughs but then more and more arusians come and starts stacking on top of eachother and form a giant arusian. The giant punched Myzax sending him flying.

The giant falls apart and everyone starts to celebrate, Allura comes with a flower crown and gives it to the first arusian that came to the rescue and the paladins lift him up in celebration.

* * *

 

_Intermision: a dark amethyst purple screen is shown. In a red flash the galra symbol apeared. The symbol let's out a red flash._

* * *

 

A galra soldier in the galra equivalent of teen years with a name tag that said Arek is walking by the hallway of the ship.

By the window he see the lions fighting another ship. He runs towards the nearest escape to the nearest escape pod only to find all the drones squeezed themselves in, leaving the galra boy in shock as they escape.

*explosion*

Arek is in an enfermery with an annoyed look in his eyes. He reseaves a get well card from the drones. His eye twitches and teared apart the card.

* * *

 

_Transition:_ _green gears cover the screen making it green. Pidge ran in with Rover, she waved, Rover got close to the camera and tazed it with the sleuth._

* * *

 

 Pidge was on top of Green tinkering with her wires. Finished she closes the hatch and slides down. On the ground she pulls a switch out of her pockets and presses it. Maling an 80s crystal ball to come out of Green and music starts to play.

Hunk, Matt and Klance come out anx join in on the dance.

* * *

 

_Transition: a red heart grows making the whole screen red. Klance hops in by the right side. He funs to the camera and pulls out a purple marker, he draws a heart and kisses the camera leaving a mark of his lips on the lense. Red and blue hearts start to rise from below._

* * *

 

Shiro with an angry look bursts into the living room holding a towel on his right hand and what apears to be lofa and the altean equivalent of shampoo. He looks around but sees nothing. 

The black paladin enters the kitchen but it's empty. Same with the training room and the same with Klance's room. He closes the door. With coast clear, klance out of under the bed. He looks at the screen, giggles and finishes with a wink.

* * *

 

_End credits: the mice are sitting in cinema chair holding miniature popcorn and soda wearing 3D glasses as they see the end credits roll._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween my dear readers. I wanted to upload this at night tis the season.

_A cartoony version of the Voltron theme can be heard as the fat mouse pushes a wheel barrel of multy colored letters but he tripped spilling the letters, but where quickly picked by the other mice and made the tittle. Team Voltron Mini-Misadventures._

* * *

 

Allura was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she heard a scream. In the main control room she found Coran on the floor, the color drained out of him and his face frozen in terror.

She was about to run for help but then the lights turn off. Shaking she looks in all directions but all she saw was darkness. Then all of a sudden hideous monster pop out from the shadows scaring all of the color out of her leaving her like Coran on the floor.

The monsters rip-off their faces revealing to be masks and it was the paladins the entire time laughing at their little prank.

* * *

 

_Transition: in a yellowy-orange screen Klance and Pidge leave a trail of coockies and leave the screen. Hunk appears, picking up and eating the coockies._

* * *

 

Hunk wearing an apron is seeting a tray of food goo made coockies on the table only for a shadow to take them as soon as he turns his back.

30 minutes.

The paladin made a second tray. But it was just as easily stolen. Hunk was starting to get angry.

Another 30 minutes

Unknown to the shadow, the chubby teen left a trap. A rope trap. He hid under the table. The sound of rapid fast steps and rope stretching was heard. He got up to see that the thief was his fellow paladin Klance, who was still munching on the coockies even doe he was upside down.

Hunk sighs tired and goes to make a fourth batch.

* * *

 

_Transition: in a sky blue screen the four Bayards fall on the ground and bounce turning into their weapon forms and were caught by the four paladins in mid air and fired at the screen making a flash._

* * *

 

The paladins for the exception of Shiro were in the training room making costumes. Pidge was making a Frankenstein monster costume, Hunk a werewolf, Matt a Vampire and Klance a mummy.

It all started fine but then complications occurred.

Pidge used glue instead of paint, Hunk got fake hair on his whole face and couldn't see or hear but could breathe, Matt was choking on the fake fangs and Klance got too tangle on the wrapping bandages.

Shiro walk in calmy only to have a shocked look in his eyes as he see his team's situation.

Ten minutes later.

Shiro fixed up everyone's costumes and made himself one too, a wizard costume.

They go to the comand room where Coran was and sneaked up on him.

With the old man unconscious they start to hear foot steeps aproaching, meaning the princess was coming.

Time for round two.

* * *

 

_Transition: the castle of lions passes by the screen._

* * *

 

A wall of the castle is blown up and Galra soldiers run in fingers on the trigger.

Something was wrong. They found the castle just floating up in space with all it's sistems shut down. As they walk through the hallway they don't notice how the guys in the back are grabbed and taken into the shadows until it's just three of them.

They hear foot steeps coming fdom all directions. And a pale skin white haired banshee pops outs screaming at the top of her lungs. Her eyes white, empty, and souless.

Horrifiend they run to the kitchen but as the door opens they find a werewolf. As  they run they notice writings on the walls and bump into a anthropic fish creature, drool dripping from it's jaws in hunger.

Finally they make it to the training room. The lights turn on and all of the creatures soround them letting out horrifying wails, yells and screams.

The soldiers couldn't take it anymore and ran back to the ship. Miraculously they all survived.

With the Galra gone the monster reveal themselves to be the five humans and the two alteans. They laugh at their successful prank.

* * *

 

_End credits: the mice are sitting in cinema chairs holding miniature popcorn and soda wearing 3D glasses as they see the end credits roll._


	4. Chapter 4

  _A cartoony version of the Voltron theme can be heard as the fat mouse pushes a wheel barrel of multy colored letters but he tripped spilling the letters, but where quickly picked by the other mice and made the tittle. Team Voltron Mini-Misadventures._

* * *

 

The team was in a cave collecting mineral from it putting thrm in a canisters held by each paladin.

Hunk the entire time was shaking thinking something was following them but the others didn't believe him.

As the chubby teen was about to pick another stone he felt something poke him. Making him shriek, shiro shushes him and they continue.

Another poke and he shriek a bit more quietly and doesn't get shushed.

But the third poke the yellow paladin had enough and turned around to see a green skull. He yells at the top of his longs, grabs his teammates and runs to the ship as fast as he can.

The green skull comes out of the cave to show it was some kind of alien chimp with rabbit-like ears and a raccoon tail and bat eyes. The fur on the back of it's ears made the shape of a skull to scare away a predator.

It giggled at it's own prank.

* * *

 

_Transition: an orange mustache picture grows making the screens completely orange. Coran dashes in twiddling his mustache and salutes the camera and the mustache picture shrunk._

* * *

 

Coran is in the bathroom grooming his mustache. The end result ended up making it frizzy. The old man didn't like it and tried to fix it.

It made the mustache hair long reaching down to his knees. The altean tired of the charade tried one more time and finaly fixed it. Putting it in it's usual style.

Pleased with his work leaves the bathroom.

* * *

 

_Transition: a cyan V grows making the screens all cyan. The five lions appear and roar at the screen making it shatter._

* * *

 

The five pilots are piloting the lions in an open space in a deserted planet. Unknown to the paladins the lions were angry with eachother ruining their balance.

When they tried to form Voltron it resulted in the warrior looking ridiculous.

The green arm was in the blue leg's place, the yellow leg taking the red arm's place with the red arm and blue leg both on the green arm's place, the head turned to the side with the horns up side down and the sword being a tail.

The whole thing left the paladins bewildered by the phenomena.

* * *

 

_Transition: a light-purple screen. Arek face plants to the floor. He slowly tries to get up is knockout by his blaster falling on his head._

* * *

 

The young Galra teen was sent to a hidden quintessence base as a guard.

He was doing his assigned patrol but he saw the red paladin brutalized the druid in the room.

Horrified by the enemy he runs away but accidentally activated the security sistem. Getting hit by lasers, flame throwers and beried under the scraps of broken drones and other machines.

He wiggled his arm out showing a cartoony sign with "ouch!" written in it.

* * *

 

_End credits: the mice are sitting in cinema chairs holding miniature popcorn and soda wearing 3D glasses as they see the end credits roll._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay atention to that creature! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't verry active lately. I got a bad ear infiection on both ears. It hurts alot, I scratched and now it's worse and it spread to my upper jaw and can barely talk now.
> 
> But I wanted to at least write one chapter.

_A cartoony version of the Voltron theme can be heard as the fat mouse pushes a wheel barrel of multy colored letters but he tripped spilling the letters, but where quickly picked by the other mice and made the tittle. Team Voltron Mini-Misadventures._

* * *

 

Pidge was in the work bench she made in Green's hangar. The lion saw her pilot giggling with hearts in her eyes as she read a strange black and white book with no tex but strange drawings of robots.

The lion felt jealous of the drawings and spent all night and turned herself into one of those gunfamnds her pilot keep talking about.

The next morning the younger Holt is shocked at her partner's state. She easily changes her partner back to her regular form. Because this paladin loves her lion as she truly is.

* * *

 

_Transition: in a blue screen the blue Bayard passes through screen in staff form spining._

* * *

 

Matt was in the sleep chamber room. He's got a rag and a sponge to start cleaning the chambers. He got close to one but it went down to the floor.

He backed away and it rose again. The process keeped on repating for a while and the blue paladin had enough and charged at it

It rose up, opened and frozed him. Trapping the boy inside. And it slowly went down again.

* * *

 

_Transition: an orange screen, one after another, arusians come out and hug the screen._

* * *

 

In the arusian village, a female arusian is teaching the team how to do their traditional dances.

During one of the steps, Hunk accidentally tripped himself and fell with the team like a row of dominos.

The villagers found it funny and decided to do it too. Everyone joined laughing together.

* * *

 

_Transition:_ _in a sky blue screen the four Bayards fall on the ground and bounce turning into their weapon forms and were caught by the four paladins in mid air and fired at the screen making a flash._

* * *

 

Everyone was in the dinning room eating a meal cooked by both yellow and red paladins. Using ingredients from other planets they made what looked like an italian 3 course banquet.

It looked like the earth food but it had unusual colors and texture, but it was still edible and delicious.

The last meatball. And two forks crashed as they went for it. Klance and Hunk glared at eachother neither was backing down.

A wrestling bell was heard dinging and the paladins started to fight in a cartoony cloud, their heads and fists sticking out.

Everyone either ran out or hid under the table. Shiro silently took and ate the last meatball. He looks at the screen and pulled a cartoony sign that said  "don't judge me!" and finally swallowed it.

* * *

 

_End credits: the mice are sitting in cinema chair holding miniature popcorn and soda wearing 3D glasses as they see the end credits roll._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally better from my infection. and since you all have been very patient with me and have the free time I decided to do a new chapter.

_A cartoony version of the Voltron theme can be heard as the fat mouse pushes a wheel barrel of multi colored letters but he tripped spilling the letters, but were quickly picked by the other mice  and made the tittle "Team Voltron mini-adventure!"._

* * *

 

Arek is patrolling in a new ship he's been sent to since all the previous ones he end up in are always being blown up by Voltron. Right now he's hoping that this time it will stick.

Almost as if on cue, the academy graduate sees the lions flying across the window. He's learn from his first time and ran at top speeds to his designated escape pod, which he luckily reached in time.

The young soldier thinks he's out of the frenzy only for the blast to send him flying to an uncharted moon. lucky for him the signal beacon was intact to call for help.

* * *

 

_Transition: a black-gray screen. a purple thunderbolt strikes the grown and Zarkon appears. turns his corrupted bayard into chain sword form and swinged at the screen shattering it._

* * *

 

The Galra emperor is siting on his throne drinking a cup of altean tea. he took but a single sip and a druid fast as lightning fills the cup. This slightly annoyed the emperor. Again he took a sip only for it to happen again making him even more annoyed. 

The third time he had enough and grabbed the druid as he was about fill his cup again by the neck. Zarkon gives his servant an angry growl and throws him gainst the walls leaving the druid unconscious.

With that done, he finally gets to drink in peace.

* * *

 

_transition: claws slash the screen shatering it. a dark indigo screen, Haggar teleports in a purple flash. she multiples covering the screen as the real one dashes to the screen shattering it._

* * *

 

The screen is in black and white. In the witch's laboratory on the exam table something big covered by a cloth.

The witch appeared and pulled a lever laughing like a mad scientist. Electricity hit the table showing the silhouette of a skeleton through the cloth. She tossed the cloth to show a Shiro clone all stitched up and screws on the side of his neck with sparks coming out of them.

The witch  gloats at her perfect creation but then the clone started twitching uncontrollably and explodes.

Haggar groans and picks up a broom and dustpan to start again from scratch.

* * *

 

_Transition: laser blasts shatter the screen showing a purple screen. from the left to the right side of the screen drones march like a troop._

* * *

 

In one of the many factories where the weaponry of the empire were made, the academy graduates were sent there until promoted to soldiers, but low rank ones are sent to work there too.

Unknown to them, the paladins snucked in. thank to Pidge and Green, they had a temporary cloaking ability. With a small gear on her hands Pidge throws it at the conveyor belt and the whole thing went of control and exploded.

Arek just entered for his shift but only comes to see the mess. this was not his problem. he closes his eyes, starts to whistle and walks out of there, he has enough to deal with. 

* * *

 

_End credits: the mice are sitting in cinema chairs holding miniature popcorn and soda wearing 3D glasses as they see the end credits roll._

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting. I've been bussy stuffing my face with food these last few days.

_A cartoony version of the Voltron theme can be heard as the fat mouse pushes a wheel barrel of multy colored letters but he tripped spilling the letters, but where quickly picked by the other mice and made the tittle. Team Voltron Mini-Misadventures._

* * *

 

in the training room the paladins are doing a new exercise made by Coran. It resembled musical chairs but there were enough chairs for everyone. 

The old man with a ticker in hand signal them to start. Instead of being a game of elimination it was for the five of them to sit down at the same time synchronized. 

But when he signaled for them to stop they all fight over the same chair. Leaving the advisor confused but amused by their silliness.

* * *

 

_Transition: a yellow screen, Hunk walks by with a platter of food goo. He trips and the platter falls to the floor covering the screen in food goo._

* * *

 

Hunk in the kitchen found an altean recipe. He quickly puts on an apron and starts coocking. After two hours, the dish was finished.

It looked like cyan blue rock candies in the shape of flat diamond shaped cookies. He took them to the living room to give everyone a try. But one bite and the only sound in the room was the sound of teeth being chipped.

Allura and Coran enter to see the aftermath. She looks at the treats with horror. Those were cyalan bites. Rock like coockies that were said to be good for you but were nearly impossible to eat and the taste was between bland to just awful. The princess hated those growing up.

Quick as a flash she grabbed all of them and send them out into space through the airlock. Hunk looks at the recipe and ripped it to shreads and tried to forget that insult to cooking.

* * *

 

_Transition: a blue screen. Matt jumps in, he gives a peace sign to the camera and jumps out._

* * *

 

The team is outside on a green grassy planet. Coran sudgested they do laps around the caslte. 

Matt was late but made it in time to start. As the advisor was a bout start the race at the last second the oldest Holt sibling whistled and Blue came out of nowhere, freezing their feet to the floor.

With his prank done, the blue paladin ran with his head start leaving the others in the dust.

* * *

 

_Transition: a purple screen. Arek walks in with blaster in hand and finger in the trigger. He does a pose trying to look cool only to loose control of his blaster firing in random direactions shattering the screen._

* * *

 

the young galra was on his break from patroling a station in a small grassy planet with no inteligent life.

Tired he goes outside to get some fresh air and bathe in the moonlight. He let's out a relieved sigh as he's at peace with the quiet place.

There was no way anything could happen. All of a sudden! These small blue diamond shaped rocks raindown on him. Even though they were small, they hit hard leaving the soldier knocked out on the ground.

* * *

 

_End credits: the mice are sitting in cinema chairs holding miniature popcorn and soda wearing 3D glasses as they see the end credits roll._

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

_A cartoony version of the Voltron theme can be heard as the fat mouse pushes a wheel barrel of multi colored letters but he tripped spilling the letters, but where quickly picked by the other mice and made the tittle. Team Voltron Mini-Misadventures._

* * *

 

Klance is siting bored on the couch of the living room when a lightbulb lights up on his head.

He puts a box in front of the door of each paladin. He hides as the doors open for the others to see the boxes.

They picked them up confused and opened them, only for food goo to cover their faces. The other paladins chace the purple boy as he laughed at his prank.

* * *

 

_Transition: dark indigo screen. The Galra emblem appeared in a red flash, Matt appeared from the left and Shiro from the right and jump to attack it. Matt with his Bayard and Shiro with his robo-arm. With it shattered the cellmates give eachother a fist bump._

* * *

 

The black and blue paladin were setting up to play the altean equivalent of chess. As their game was about to start the alarms starts to blare.

After the battle the two were going to start playing only for Allura to call them to the training room. After that Hunk came in wanting tasters for a new recepe, then came Klance with a fork in his palm. After they bandaged his wound he left.

Just when it looked like they were finally going to play the alarm blares. Angry the cellmates flip the table in frustation and leave the room angry.

* * *

 

_Transition:_ _in a yellowy-orange screen Klance and Pidge leave a trail of coockies and leave the screen. Hunk appears, picking up and eating the coockies._

* * *

 

Hunk was cooking in the kitchen and Klance came behind him to dip his finger in the cauldron, only for the chubby teen to slap his hand away with a spoon.

The purple boy leaves the kitchen eith a grumpy look on his face. The yellow paladin thought that he could continue only for him having to slap his friend's hand again and made him leave by pointing to the door.

With the siliness over with Hunk goes back to cooking. Klance was about sneak back inside but was grabbed by the ear by Pidge a taken away from the kitchen.

* * *

 

_Transition_ _:_ _a light-purple screen. Arek face plants to the floor. He slowly tries to get up is knockout by his blaster falling on his head._

* * *

 

Arek is spending his day off st the mall wearing his casual clothes. A Grayish purple jumpsuit. The upper body a lighter tone and the lower one a darker tone and black boots. Not wearing his helmet to let his hair flow.

Looking around he sees a beautiful female alien. She had yellow skin with tentacle like hair. The soldier couldn't help but whistle like a wolf at her. He liked his hand and passed it by his hair to smooth it.

He approach the girl and tries to hit on her but before he could say anything he's tapped on the shoulder by a purple alien with with white hair and a prostatic leg. Long story short the young Galra left the mall with a black eye and a wounded ego.

* * *

 

End credits: the mice are sitting in cinema chair holding miniature popcorn and soda wearing 3D glasses as they see the end credits roll.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being active lately but I had IRL stuff to do. Finals are coming and all that. But Christmas break is coming so look forward to that!

_A cartoony version of the Voltron theme can be heard as the fat mouse pushes a wheel barrel of multy colored letters but he tripped spilling the letters, but where quickly picked by the other mice and made the tittle. Team Voltron Mini-Misadventures._

* * *

 

Safari music playing in the bacground. The team stopped in a jungle like planet, the team wearing their armor and weapons at hands walk carefuly along the jungle.

Hunk who was in the back of the line doesn't notice a big flower opening it's petals to show teeth. It snatched him up leaving his legs out. The other paladins panic and started to pull him out.

Inside the chubby teen sees a Galra. He was a soldier with a name tag but it was to dark to read it. The two see eachother and just Nerviously wave hello at eachother.

* * *

 

_Transition:_ __purple stars cover the screen making the screen completely purple, Shiro falls from above and land on a one knee position, he gets up, gives a military salute and walks away to the left and the stars shrink._ _

* * *

 

Shiro was walking calmly through the hallway when his robo-arm pulled him into the green lion hangar. Apparently Pidge was tinkering with magnets. The young girl gives the leader a sheepish grin.

Later that same day, the japanese man went to the shower but when the water touched the wires in the arm he ended up getting electrocuted. He comes with a plastic bag covering the arm.

The black paladin enters his room with a annoyed look in his eyes. He pulled out his robo-arm coving of as if were a normal prostectic a threw it at the dirty laundry hamper and left the room to cool-off.

* * *

 

_Transition:_ _a dark amethyst purple screen is shown. In a red flash the galra symbol apeared. The symbol let's out a red flash._

* * *

 

In one of the million galra stations a troop is boarding a battle cruiser ready to leave but there was one tiny problem. It was leaving without HIM!!!

Arek tried to make it in time but it was too little too late. A comander saw him. Gave him a moop and seended him away.

As the teen was mooping he hear explosions and lasers and saw the paladins. Frankly he's gotten used to this and continued mopping ignoring the chaos.

* * *

 

_Transition: a cyan V grows making the screens all cyan. The five lions appear and roar at the screen making it shatter._

* * *

 

At planet Arus the five lions are outside. Black is meditate, or at least trying to. Yellow was smashing rocks loudly putting up a show for the arusians watching.

Then there was blue splashing in the water making waves for surfing. Red dashing at top speeds making winds blow. The sound of Green writing in the dirt and the laughter of the arusians.

She had enough and let out a big roar. Her sisters left to their hangars and the arusians ran away. Black sigh in apathy, she misses the days of old when she was actually in charge instead of having to babysit her sister and these new paladins.

* * *

 

_End credits: the mice are sitting in cinema chair holding miniature popcorn and soda wearing 3D glasses as they see the end credits roll._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and seaaon 2 of "red and blue make purple" can begging.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final episode of the season this sunday episode 1 of season 2 of "red and blue make purple" will be out. Be ready.

_A cartoony version of the Voltron theme can be heard as the fat mouse pushes a wheel barrel of multi colored letters but he tripped spilling the letters, but where quickly picked by the other mice and made the tittle. Team Voltron Mini-Misadventures._

* * *

 

Arek was moved to the main control ship, the head of the galra empire and residents of the almighty emperor Zarkon.

The young galra thinks that finaly he would catch a break only for the lions of Voltron to attack. Knowing what to do by now, he decides to run away to the nearest escape pod as he hears explosions.

Half way he bumps with a tanned skinned human with blue eyes. The two slowy get up and even more slowly pass eachother as they think the other is dangerous.

As the soldier ran he bumps again, this time the human was paler with longer hair. The human saw him and quickly got up and gave a black eye to the boy leaving him unconscious on the floor.

* * *

 

_Transition: turquoise gears grow making the screen completely turquoise. Pidge walks in, her eyes on her phone, Matt appears, ruffles her hair and takes her glasses. The two playfully chase eachother and leave the screen, the gears shrink down_

* * *

 

In the green paladin's room, Pidge and Matt are building a Voltron action figure with built in lights, sound buttons and other fetures regular toys have.

They give it to Klance to test it. He presses a button and the lights shine bright like a sun nearly blinding everyone in the room until the red paladin stomped on it. Mark II, the roar sound clips were WAY too loud. Mark III leaves the purple boy electrocuted.

Mark... Already lost count, was handed over to Klance with a pair of long pincers and he hesitantly grabbed it. He played with a for a few minutes and nothing happend. They were about to celebrate when all of sudden it explodes,leaving the room singed along with everyone inside.

* * *

 

_Transition: a zigzaging purple light cuts the screen in two making the screen red on the left side and black on the right. Klance and Shiro land on the screens of their color. The two give a peace sign and fist bump._

* * *

 

On a table in the living room Shiro is teaching Klance the chess like game he played with Matt.

Or at least trying. Klance keeps breaking the rules or gets distracted. Seeing how this was a fool's errand he decides to let the purple boy win.

By the end the japanese man could feel a migraine coming in. It was hard being only mature adult in this castle.

* * *

 

_Transition: a gray V grows making the screen completely gray. Shiro, Allura and Matt run in from the left and Klance, Hunk and Pidge enter from the right. Coran pops in from below, his face too close to the screen. He backs away and they all wave at the camera smiling. The lions drop in and roar shatering the screen._

* * *

 

In the entrance of the castle, the paladins, the alteans and the arusians gatter outside. Two arusians from above hold a banner that says "thank you for watching" that has a drawing of the lions.

Thr lions land behind them and the paladins hold up a big sign that says "hope to see you in season 2!!!".

Everyone waves goodbye and the lions roar. Ending the first season.

* * *

 

_End credits: the mice are sitting in cinema chair holding miniature popcorn and soda wearing 3D glasses as they see the end credits roll._


End file.
